homefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:XD1
Home wiki's renovation Hi! Thanks for stopping by and volunteering to make some improvements. Yes, I'd welcome the help. Of course my taste might not be the same as yours, but worst case we roll something back, better case, we try other options, best case, I absolutely love the changes and they help attract other users. Two preferences... I generally prefer dark text on light backgrounds, and I'd prefer that it look like a site for adults rather than a game or play site. And I'd really like some help with content; it doesn't have to be anything major... take the survey on the main page, vote for featured content, or go for it and add content! Thanks for whatever you can find the time to do! -- CocoaZen 04:22, June 20, 2012 (UTC) :Wow, that would be a very different look. The colors and other pieces would also need to change. I rather like the warm colors for a site about homes, but the blue print is an excellent idea too. I'm wondering now if there might be some collage of design components that could make a good background. It might be too large a file to have a collage of blueprints, design sketches, fabric swatches, etc. I like that you're getting me to think about different options. Thank you. -- CocoaZen 16:01, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Home remedies Great idea for a new category (home remedies)! Thanks for the additions to the existing articles you put into the category. -- CocoaZen 16:04, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Site improvements By the way, I also like the page titles, although I may play around with the wording. Feel free to make your improvements too. There are many of the MediaWiki pages that I could probably use, but haven't even known to use. Is there one that does what the sitenotice used to do, that is, let you add a couple of lines to the top of each page? I'm ok with the blueprint background, but feel that we would need to change the other colors too. Although orange and blue are complementary colors, maybe a cool, refreshing blue and green theme? Would it be possible to get a report to with more information about which pages people are coming into this site on and the places they are coming from? If you send to the email address associated with this account, please let me know to check it as I don't usually read it on a regular basis. Love your help so far! Thank you. -- CocoaZen 16:04, June 23, 2012 (UTC) :Hi. I'm familiar with SEO. That's part of the reason I asked for the report information above. :-) :Unfortunately the term "home care", which is closer to an accurate description, brings up results pertaining to the care of people at home, rather than the care or maintenance of a home. I might still change the terms because if people come here for those terms and then find nothing, I tend to think they'll leave. On the other hand, if we can "beef-up" those topics, we could keep those terms. You're correct that home remedies was a good starting point since there were already multiple articles that included some information about them. Do you know what the top terms with "house" are? :Go for the new look and the navigation. As you say, we can easily turn it off or tailor it more. It's also ok to clear out some of the content on the main page, if you like. Anything important can always be added back. I've seen some news feeds with poor results, but I'm willing to try them. I've seen few videos worth the band width, although some are good additions to the how-to pages. I'm already doing a few other blogs, so I probably won't do more than a few entries here -- at least not now, but if someone else is willing, that would be great! :-- CocoaZen 01:47, June 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh, I'm also trying to get Klout to add a category about homes, care of homes or home maintenance. Other people requesting that might help. :-) -- CocoaZen 02:10, June 25, 2012 (UTC) I like the changes to the main page. Great job! And the wallpaper ideas is a good one. Let's try a different wallpaper, though. I happened to be using a browser window with not much room on either side, so it only showed the first stripe (until I widened it)... looked like just a rather dull, khaki background, much better after I widened it. I'll try to look for a pattern too. Also, thanks for adding some content! -- CocoaZen 04:17, June 28, 2012 (UTC) :Yep, the thinner stripes work for me. And the welcome mat was a great idea! -- CocoaZen 17:39, June 28, 2012 (UTC) DPL Hi. Thanks for all the improvements so far! Could we turn on the Dynamic Page List (DPL) for this wiki? -- CocoaZen 23:27, July 1, 2012 (UTC)